


Show You How I Swing

by Tortellini



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Metaphors, Puns & Word Play, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Metaphors, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trust, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sharpay needs to get an answer once and for all about some rumors dealing with her brother.Oneshot/drabble





	Show You How I Swing

Sharpay loved her brother. She really did. Despite what other people might say or think. I mean, they were twins, so how could she not? So with that being said when she heard the rumors about Ryan, well...she had to talk to him. Find out from him if they were true or not, and not from someone else. 

"Ryan," she said bluntly one day, and he looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What's the deal with you and Chad Danforth?"

Was it her imagination, or did he just blush? "What are you talking about?"

"Are you dating or something?" She had to be even more forward with her questions, it seemed. "Is he gay?"

"Well let's just put it this way," Ryan said, and now it definitely wasn't just Sharpay's imagination: he was actually smirking. Totally out of character. "Forget about the Wildcats, Chad plays for the whole other team now." 

_Wow._

"But...don't tell anyone, okay?" Ryan got a little bit more serious. "He's not out yet. Please, Shar."

And even though some people said she didn't like her brother? That she was a bitch? She actually wasn't, not deep down. She nodded. 

"Of course." she answered simply.

Because they were family. Even if Ryan did happen to have weird taste in guys. 


End file.
